Mi Alegría
by Anniih
Summary: A Arthur, no le hace falta la alegría de Emily, puede vivir sin ella, así tendrá sus días de tranquilidad y paz. ¿Inglaterra soportará quince días sin la alegría de cierta estadounidense? /UKxNyo!US/


•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**•****Advertencia: **¡Cursi, cursi, cursi! Versión femenina de Estados Unidos.  
**•****Pareja: **UKxFem!USA/ArthurxEmily.

* * *

**.**

**Mi Alegría**

**.**

* * *

― ¡Buenos días, Arthur!

Así comienzan las mañanas para Inglaterra, bastantes animadas, llenas de entusiasmo con un fuerte abrazo en su cuello proveniente de la americana despertada en su cama, en su habitación, en su casa. En la casa de ambos.

Recibe un beso de las lindas mañanas en la mejilla. Frunce los ojos y las mejillas se le ruborizan. Luego la muchacha de cabello rubio se levanta para preparar el desayuno con toda su explayante alegría. Arthur siempre se pregunta cómo puede estar todos los días con una sonrisa sin preocuparse de los asuntos graves. Es cierto que, dependiendo de la situación se torna seria, pero enseguida ve todo de colores.

Suspira. Su teléfono suena decidiendo contestar aun con el sueño pegado. Vaya, es Alemania, quiere que asistan inmediatamente a una reunión importante, no quiere retrasos de nadie, aunque confía en la puntualidad de Inglaterra con arrastrar a Estados Unidos.

Arthur se pone de pie y escucha el aviso de Emily desde la cocina a desayunar. Bosteza tocándose el vientre bajo su camiseta blanca. Llega a la mesita donde yacen las tazas té y café, tostadas, un poco de cereal. Toma asiento, acabando con el hambre de la mañana, contándole a la estadounidense que hoy tienen que trabajar.

Emily se desamina. Tenía pensado ir a playa en la noche. Bueno, si les queda tiempo después de la reunión, podrán ir.

Ella curva los labios muy ilusionada ante la idea del inglés, su novio. Posterior, termina de desayunar diciendo que entrará primero a bañarse. Arthur no tiene problemas, así continuará su desayuno tranquilo, no quiere decir que desteta los ruidos de su novia, al contrario, le suben el ánimo, y todos los días son diferentes, siempre hay algo que hacer.

* * *

En la reunión, Estados Unidos le suelta la mano a Inglaterra tomando posiciones uno frente al otro. A Alemania no le agradaba que esos dos estuvieran juntos, porque se distraían, y la norteamericana distraía al inglés cuando es el más serio de todo para entenderse. Sólo tomó medidas necesarias.

Carraspea la garganta, ya están todos presentes, al menos los requeridos. Comienzan. Francia e Inglaterra discuten, China ofrece un método extraño y opina que es momento de comer, las discusiones le provocan hambre, y los hermanos Italia's lo apoyan. Rusia no dice mucho. Estados Unidos saca su consola portátil, entreteniéndose junto a Japón.

Esto es un desastre. ¡Esto es grave! ¡¿Pueden comportarse como gente civilizada?!

Alemania altera la voz dejándolos en silencio y quietecitos, sin pestañear. Alarga un suspiro agotador.

― ¿Qué haremos ante lo que sucede con Corea del Norte? Recuerden que hubo un intercambio de palabras entre la mujer presente y el norcoreano.

―Un intercambio de palabras que no me agradó para nada. ―afirma Arthur cruzado de brazos, mirando a la mujer presente.

―Sólo le respondí, como se debía. ―responde ella.

―Pero no de esa forma, a él le gusta eso, y lo estás provocando. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Crear una Tercera Guerra?

―No me discutas. ―la americana frunce el entrecejo, sabe lo que hace, y no está equivocada.

―Yao ―Ludwig intenta apaciguar el ambiente entre la pareja―, ¿has conversado con él?

―Sí. No ha cambiado su parecer, seguirá con sus pruebas nucleares y amenazó a Im Yong Soo. No puedo hacer mucho que digamos, _aru._ El pobre se escondió debajo de la cama.

―Cielos ―el alemán se toca la frente―. Emily…, por lo que más quieras, no lo provoques con tus respuestas.

― ¿Qué? ―la chica se sorprende― Él es el que comienza, él me ataca, yo respondo como se debe, ante el deber de una nación.

―Pero tu boca es tan grande que sueltas más de la cuenta ―interrumpe Inglaterra―. Parece que ni siquiera te preocupa y te lo tomas con colores. No todo va a terminar bonito o soñando que ese país comunista correará a tus brazos, Emily. No será así. Deja de tomarlo tan a la ligera.

― ¿A la ligera? ¿Crees que lo tomo a la ligera? ¡Justifícate! ―se levanta golpeando la mesa, exasperada.

― ¡Es cuestión de saber cómo eres! ―también se exaspera― ¡No meditas tus palabras, siempre tan explayante y explosiva! ¡Te ríes para todo, todo lo tomas con humor! ¡Para nada una situación se te torna seria!

― ¡Claro que se me torna seria, pero no tengo que amargarme la vida como otros!

― ¡No soy amargado!

― ¡Ahora estás demostrando tu amargura, viejo!

― ¡Niñata chillona! ¡Me desesperas con tus gritos! ¡No se puede vivir contigo!

― ¡¿No te gusta cuando grito?! ¡¿No te gusta que ande feliz por la vida?! ¡Si tú no puedes vivir conmigo, ¿entonces para qué diablos estás conmigo?!

― ¡Yo que sé! ¡Para mí sería agradable tener días de silencio!

― ¡Si tanto silencio quieres en tu vida, terminemos con esto y no me escucharás más! ¡Y de paso no tendré que ver tu amargura!

― ¡Perfecto! ¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido!

― ¡Bien!

― ¡Bien!

― ¿Terminaron? ―pregunta el germano desconcertado por el intercambio de palabras. De un tema político pasó a un tema de parejas. Tampoco le interesa si acabaron de terminar. La reunión prosigue viendo las caras de enojo de los dos rubios.

Cuando todo acaba regresando a sus respectivas casas, Inglaterra recuerda que había aceptado ir con Estados Unidos a la playa, ya es de noche. Se muerde el labio mientras ordena su camisa y su corbata, pensando si será recomendable ir después del escándalo. A lo mejor a Emily ya se le pasó el enfado, al menos a él sí. Y si no sucede nada, ¿no podrían salir como amigos?

Sale de la sala y cierra la puerta. ¿Dónde se habrá metido su ex? Camina expectante por los pasillos encontrando a la estadounidense irse por la puerta de entrada. La alcanza, abriendo la puerta para ella. Emily no dice nada, lo fulmina y sale siendo seguida.

― ¿Vas a ir a la playa después de todo? ―adquiere a preguntar Arthur desde atrás sin detener el paso.

―Sí, voy a ir sola. ―ir "sola", al inglés no le agrada para nada, dándose cuenta que su voz es tajante y clara. Molesta.

―Es peligroso.

― ¿Y qué? ―voltea directa― Ya no somos nada, Inglaterra ―acaricia su cabello ondulado con sensualidad y con mucho amor propio―, puedo ir donde yo quiera y con quien quiera. Y si hubiéramos ido juntos, yo estaría gritando y saltando de la felicidad contra tus oídos sensibles, sin mencionar que estarás diciéndome: "_Emily, no saltes. Emily, no metas los pies en el agua, te vas a enfermar. Emily, ¿puedes quedarte quieta? Emily, no hagas esto, no hagas lo otro."_ Para mí me sería estresante escucharte y obedecerte para quedarme sin hacer nada.

―Haz lo quieras. ―da por terminada la plática, no gastará su saliva en alguien tan testaruda. Sí, a él le da igual lo que haga esa chica o no. Él ya es libre, podrá tener su casa en delicioso silencio y tranquilidad.

Espera… ¿Emily no tendrá que ir a buscar sus pertenencias?

Claro que sí, vendrá mañana por ellas para hacerlo feliz.

Y cada uno se va para su rumbo.

* * *

_Día 1_

La señorita libertad vino a buscar sus pertenencias como dijo. Entró al hogar de Kirkland como si él no existiera y se fue. Al menos Arthur pudo tener su primera noche de serenidad, todo en silencio y en paz. Había extrañado aquel sonido en las noches, el espacio amplio de su cama, el leer sus libros favoritos sin interrupciones, en hacer todas sus actividades sin una pisca de que alguien estuviera encima suyo.

Es el paraíso. Su primer día va estupendo.

Lee, ve televisión, se prepara el almuerzo…

Tose al probar de la olla. Esto está salado, ¡pero si le echó la sal precisa! Como sea, pedirá sushi.

Sale a regar el jardín, y Francis lo invita a celebrar su soltaría, sin embargo sabe cuáles son las intenciones de ese galo. Bien, un poco de diversión a su modo no le hará daño, mantendrá a Francis al margen.

La invitación es a las diez de la noche en un pub. Tratará de no beber demasiado, hará el intento, o si no…lo que el alcohol quiera con su cuerpo.

― ¿Qué se siente regresar al club? ―pregunta Francia dándole un codazo suave al sentarse.

―Bien, se siente bien. No oiré más ruidos molestos. ―responde con una sonrisa de lado observando como un vaso de licor se acerca peligrosamente a sus manos.

― ¿Seguro que no extrañarás esos ruidos?

―Seguro.

* * *

_Día 2_

Los brazos los estira al amanecer. Abre los ojos verdes lentamente teniendo al frente la pared blanca que al lado hay otras más que conforman su habitación. Un nuevo día, el segundo sin Emily, el segundo sin soportar cierta voz alta, espontánea y despreocupada. Y desesperante.

Se levanta proyectando su día. ¿Qué hará hoy? Regará el jardín, cortará el césped, y quizás visitará a Gilbert. Lo llama al teléfono. Le dice que se encuentra ocupado, no tiene tiempo para perderse aunque le gustaría, será para otra ocasión.

Frunce los labios. ¿Qué tal si hoy descansa simplemente? Estar acostado, tener las ventanas abiertas para escuchar el cantar de los pajaritos, eso será más relajante que viajará al duodécimo sueño.

Sí, que maravilla es tener tanta tranquilidad.

―Es bueno estar soltero.

* * *

_Día 6_

Los seis días los siente lentos y monótonos. No hace nada productivo, todo exactamente igual con la única excepción de cambiar de amistades para salir a festejar, compartir y tomar. No es una broma, le cuesta asumirlo, pero es así. Se despierta igual, se levanta igual, se ducha igual, no puede cocinar muy bien que tiene solicitar a los pedidos de comida…

Al menos Emily cocinaba bien.

¡No, no, no! Esa americana ya no se encuentra en su vida, desapareció definitivamente y es lo mejor que le ha pasado. Estar al lado de una insoportable personalidad, le hacía sacar canas verdes y malhumorar su humor. ¿Malhumoraba su humor? No que digamos... Era muy afectiva, lo abrazaba y lo acariciaba como un bebé. Le daba los buenos días con una sonrisa. Le daba las buenas noches con una sonrisa.

Se rasca la cabellera, debe estarse confundiendo. No puede extrañar a Estados Unidos, es inquieta, insoportable que nada le hará volver. A su lado desea a alguien tranquilo, igual a él, no tendría problemas porque ninguno de los dos se pelearía.

Y, está seguro que tener los días monótonos es porque todavía no se acostumbra. Sólo es cuestión de que los días sigan avanzando y podrá desmostarle a esa rubia que no la extraña, que está perfectamente bien, sobreviviendo por sí mismo. Es un hombre, un macho. Puede hacerlo. Ninguno de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de sus gestos estadounidenses le hará regresar.

* * *

_Día 9_

―No tengo nada que hacer hoy.

Realmente no tiene nada productivo. Una llamada de Alemania lo hace despejar y cambiar un poco el día. Va a la reunión y sus orbes verdes se posan en Emily. No ha cambiado, sigue igual que siempre. ¿Lo extrañará? ¿Sus días serán todos iguales? ¿Cómo saberlo si no le pregunta?

Preguntarle va contra su orgullo. Preguntar eso a una ex, es lo peor del mundo, porque ella imaginará que él no puede vivir sin ella. Y para ellas, eso es un signo de victoria, y de verlos humillados.

Sólo le preguntará como amigo, o eso parece…, digamos un conocido.

Se le acerca. Emily conversaba gratamente con Feliciano, sentía que tenían muchas cosas en común. Los dos son muy alegres y se dieron la confianza de quejarse de sus parejas y ex-parejas por ser tan serios y amargados para todo.

Feliciano los deja solos. Emily entrecierra la mirada hacia el británico, ¿qué quiere?

―Hola. ―saluda, esperando que ella también lo haga, ¿no?

―Hola. ―lo hace prefiriendo observar un cuadro que está más interesante que la nación de al frente.

― ¿Cómo has estado?

―Bien, perfectamente bien. ¿Y sabes? Feliciano y yo tenemos mucho en común. Si estuviera soltero, saldría con él.

Debe ser una broma. ¿Feliciano? ¿Qué tiene ese italiano débil bueno para nada que no tenga el gran Inglaterra? ¿Aparte que no sea cocinar bien?

―Eso es…fantástico. Los dos son muy-

―Alegres, lo sé ―sonríe―. ¿Cómo has estado tú en estos días?

Arthur deja pasar unos segundos para actuar que está disfrutando de su soltería. Para sus ojos, Emily parece que no le ha afectado.

―Estupendo, todos los días hay silencio y tranquilidad, hasta respiro la paz. ―mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, imponiendo egocentrismo que lo tiene bien perdido.

―Entonces, debes aburrirte ―lo deja estático y sorprendido―. Por mi parte, he salido con unas amigas. ¿Sabes? Hungría si sabe divertirse. Bueno, ya es hora de comenzar o Ludwig se pondrá furioso.

No es posible, no lo es. Ella no puede estar disfrutando más que él, ¡eso no es posible! Por leyes de "Términos de Pareja Terminada", la mujer es quien derrama lágrimas y queda despechada sintiendo que su vida no tiene sentido desde ahora en adelante, que sus días serán siempre iguales, que no tendrá con quien compartir. ¡¿Por qué?!

Y lo peor, no borra su sonrisa. Ese entusiasmo y alegría no desaparece de la norteamericana.

Bufa.

Entra a la reunión. Disimula su mirada hacia Emily. Ella extiende una sonrisa inocente para todos, menos para él, claro. Disfruta y lanza chistes políticos como nunca. Está radiante, no parece afectada, si lo estuviese, no dejaría el bate en casa y golpearía al primero que se cruce en el camino. De seguro sus días son distintos a los otros, no como los suyos que parecen _Déjà vú._

* * *

_Día 14_

Mira el techo. Yace acostado en la cama fuera de las sábanas. No tiene nada que hacer, que no sea lo rutinario. Todo es rutina. Se aburre. No tiene un motivo para disfrutar el día que no sea cuidar el jardín. Se siente como un vago. Alemania no ha hecho otra reunión, eso lo aburre más.

Respira hondo. Por alguna extraña razón todos sus contactos se encuentran ocupados para cambiar al menos un miserable día. Podría ir a su capital, pero ya la conoce, y como la conoce, invitaría a alguien para sorprenderla de su inteligencia, mas no tiene a nadie.

Aburrido. Rutinario. No tiene a nadie al lado para que lo acompañe. ¿Qué haría Estados Unidos si lo viera así? Para cambiar el día, lo tomaría de la mano e irían a la nieve, tal vez. O tal vez cocinarían juntos terminando en quién sabe dónde.

Como le hubiera gustado despertar en estos días escuchando un lindo "Buenos días". Ahora nadie, ni un fantasma, ni sus hadas le dicen algo tan preciado, de que alguien haya despertado a su lado con una sonrisa alegre. Y nadie le dice "Buenas noches" para que tenga un lindo sueño.

Esto es frustrante. No puede mentirse así mismo, está pensando en Emily, la chica que le regala sonrisas y alegría todos los días, más allá de sus discusiones donde suele subir la voz, pero es normal, ¿quién no sube la voz cuando uno está enojado? Todos lo hacen.

Y sus exageraciones sobre que nada se lo toma enserio, está equivocado. Estados Unidos tiene razón, no se amarga la vida por un problema, en cambio él sí. Su amargura había desaparecido cuando ella llegó a su vida a darle color rosa y de varios colores. Arthur sonreía más de lo habitual, su ceño fruncido se hacía presente cuando algo realmente le molestaba y lo hacía fastidiar, no por lo más mínimo. Emily le daba una razón para dar felicidad a su semblante y a su interior, esa alegría que suelen tener muchas parejas, las dos personas o una que la a la otra. Si fuera como el deseó, una relación estable y tranquila, sería aburrida, lo más seguro que ni siquiera disfrutarían en ir a pescar. Emily disfrutaría, ambos disfrutarían y se lanzarían al lago o río, porque entre los dos surgían ideas tontas e ingeniosas como niños curiosos. La rubia le transfirió su buen humor. La extraña. Extraña todo. Extraña su alegría, su casa se siente muy gris y sin vida.

Sobre todo él. Se siente vacío.

* * *

_Día 15_

Emily queda boquiabierta. Creyó que la invitación de Inglaterra a una cafetería era para hablar de negocios, así dijo él que fue mentira, una vil estrategia. Sus palabras son claras y precisas que la dejan estupefacta, hasta el labio inferior le tirita leve.

― ¿Qué dices?

Estados Unidos baja la cabeza y acaricia las rodillas. ¿Qué dice? Si da un sí, lo más seguro que pasaran por lo mismo. Arthur una vez más se enojará por ser tan alegre.

―Estando distanciados ―menciona Arthur―, me di cuenta que…que… ¿Quieres volver o no? ―no tiene tanto valor para rebajarse.

―No ―cierra los parpados muy decidida levantando el rostro, espantando al inglés―. Si no me das una razón, no volveré contigo, así de sencillo, Arthur.

Frunce el entrecejo desviando la vista, no puede creer que deba decirle las razones. Quiere desaparecer de este mundo. No obstante, si tantos deseos tiene que vuelvan, de no volver a sentir sus cuatro paredes grises y sin vida, sus días aburridos entre más, debe hacerlo.

Inhala y exhala.

―Tienes razón, yo soy el amargado. Pero más allá de eso…

―Me extrañas, extrañas que alguien te alegre la vida. ―le interrumpe ruborizando al europeo.

―… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Arthur, los hombres no saben mentir ―sube y baja los hombros, natural―. Me di cuenta cuando me preguntaste cómo estaba.

―Entonces…tú también me mentiste. ―saca la lógica.

―No, de hecho todo lo que dije fue verdad ―lo mata, literalmente―. Pero si quieres volver, te doy un sí.

Emily hace a Arthur sonreír después de quince días en las sombras, pero lo detiene levantando el dedo índice, en señal que falta algo más.

―Con una condición.

― ¿Cuál condición? ―Arthur arquea su gruesa ceja ante la espera. ¿Qué querrá?

―No peleemos más.

― ¿No pelear? ―pestañea un poquito confundido pero luego surca los labios― Esa es la gracia de la relación.

Estados Unidos dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y ladea tiernamente la cabeza. Así que sus discusiones es la gracia de la relación, mas no es su total agrado, pelearse todos los días no es muy bonito, quizás una vez al mes, tres veces al año podría ser posible para no sentirse aburridos. Un poco de chispa no hace mal a nadie, ayuda a darse cuenta de los errores, aunque Emily en este caso no tuvo ningún error, el error lo cometió Arthur, pero éste no lo asume del todo, ya que los conflictos se hacen de a dos, por una parte también es responsabilidad de la rubia. Le es difícil asumirlo. Debería descender su alegría infinita en máximo nivel, no demasiado, a Arthur no le gusta. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿No quiere que se vuelva más tranquila? No del todo, únicamente no alborotarse por todo, al menos con él sí y a solas.

― ¿Ahora colocas reglas?

―Sí.

Y en eso, ambos piden un café y un té, para celebrar el regreso de su relación.

* * *

_Día 16_

El amanecer interrumpe el sueño de Arthur sin hacer falta el despertador. Anoche se le olvidó cerrar las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación. Su mala memoria se produjo por estar ocupado en cierta estadounidense que lo tenía envuelto en sus ojos azules. No quiere abrir los ojos, apenas durmió y está cansado. Su espalda…, sus piernas…

Decide no ser tan dormilón, tiene obligación para hoy…o eso cree. ¿Qué hará hoy? Gira hacia Emily, ella no ha despertado. Está boca abajo dejando ver sus hombros desnudos y las manos apoyadas en la almohada. Callada se ve encantadora.

Se remueve y queda con el rostro hacia el techo.

Inglaterra crea una pequeña sonrisa y comienza a tocarle con el dedo índice en el brazo para que despierte.

―Despierta, holgazana.

―No…no me molestes… ―se cubre los ojos con los brazos, cruzándolos, sin que las sábanas bajan más allá de sus bustos. Pero, los rayos del sol es otro impedimento para no seguir durmiendo. Se rasca los parpados y bosteza en murmuro― ¿Qué hora es…?

―La una de la tarde.

Emily localiza la silueta del mayor, tratando de mirar. Casi se le olvida lo más importante para comenzar el día, mejor dicho tarde.

―Buenos días, Arthur. ―sonríe.

Como extrañaba esas palabras, ya han vuelto a su vida no monótona y gris.

―Buenos días. ―le regresa la sonrisa.

La sonrisa de la norteamericana se expande más. Es alegría. Eso le faltaba todos estos días a Arthur, la alegría de Emily.

Porque la alegría de Emily, también es la alegría de Arthur.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Tengo dos oneshot más para ellos, pero no sé cómo avanzarlo, tengo problemas xD

Sólo pensé en una cualidad de Emily y la escribí. Así que…supongo yo que la alegría de la gringa también es la alegría de alguien tan conservador :3

Noté o soy yo que dejé un poco pobre el final…, cosas que pasan.

Nada más que agregar. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!


End file.
